The catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process. The aromatization reactions may include dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking the hydrocarbons, each of which produces specific aromatic compounds. These reactions are generally conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing an aromatization catalyst. The catalyst may increase the reaction rates, production of desired aromatics, and/or the throughput rates for the desired aromatic compounds.
The economics of a chemical process are affected by many factors, including capital cost, plant efficiency, and margin of the product. In the catalytic reforming process, the cost of the catalyst, the run-length of the catalyst and the throughput of the plant play an important role in determining the economics. Given their commercial importance, an ongoing need exists for improved methods of catalytic reforming processes.